


Fanart for Peanut Butter

by Paperdollgirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Summary: I stumbled upon another lovely Sandor/Sansa story by Islandida. I have not finished it yet, because after chapter 8, I just had this idea for another fanart in my head and could not stop till it was finished. Please go and read Peanut Butter, it´s just soooooo good. Thank you.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Fanart for Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Islandida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peanut Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176618) by [Islandida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandida/pseuds/Islandida). 



[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/48376/48376_original.png)


End file.
